halofandomcom-20200222-history
Outskirts (Level)
Summary Outskirts is a Halo 2 campaign level. As the Master Chief, you must battle your way through the streets of New Mombasa to reach the highway. From there, you head to a highway tunnel, which leads to the next level, Metropolis. Enemies Encountered *Hunters *Grunts (Minor, Major) *Jackals (Minor) *sangheili (minor, Major) Usable Weapons *Magnums *SMG *Battle Rifle *Sniper Rifles *Plasma Pistols *Plasma Rifles *Needlers *Beam Rifle Drivable Vehicles *Gauss Warthog *Ghost Transcript Part 01: Outskirts (Three Pelicans rocket away from ''In Amber Clad, jet engines thundering, and spear out towards New Mombasa. The Assault Carrier hovers high over the city, Gravity Lift engaged.)'' Cortana (Radio): The message just repeats. 'Regret, Regret, Regret.' (The Master Chief watches from the stern of a Pelican as the clouds roll by below.) Commander Keyes (Radio): Catchy. Any idea what it means? Sergeant Johnson (Radio): (as the dropships approach the outskirts of Mombasa, passing over a convoy of Warthogs) Dear Humanity... we regret being alien bastards. We regret coming to Earth. (Inside the cockpit of the Pelican, Johnson leans against the bulkhead behind the two pilots.) Sergeant Johnson: And we most definitely regret that the Corps just blew up our raggedy-ass fleet! Pilots (in unison): Hoo-rah! Cortana (Radio): Regret is a name, Sergeant. The name of one of the Covenant's religious leaders. A Prophet. He's on that carrier, and he's calling for help. (A Marine sniper/spotter team lies prone on a rooftop, and the Pelicans pass over their position.) Marine (Radio): Immediate; Grid kilo 23 is hot. Recommend mission abort. Pilot (Radio): Roger, recon. (To Sergeant Johnson) It's your call, Sarge. Sergeant Johnson: We're going in. Get tactical, Marines! Lord Hood (radio): Master Chief, get aboard that carrier, and secure the Prophet of Regret. This is the only place on Earth the Covenant decided to land. That Prophet is going to tell us why. Pilot: Thirty seconds out... stand by to... whoa... (The pilot goes silent as a huge walking tank comes into view. Its leg spears a bus, and then its main gun focuses and fires, giving the lead Pelican a glancing blow. The two other Pelicans veer off, plasma turrets on the tank's bank tracking them. The lead Pelican flips inverted, hits a building, and slides through a low brick wall, before blacking out the frame.) (Your view is blurry, and Cortana fakes tapping on your visor) Cortana: Hey... wake up. Sergeant Johnson: Shake it off, Marines. Clear the crash site. Go, go, go! Part 02: They'll Regret That Too (As you arrive at a bombed-out building and a firefight breaks out) Marine 2: Secure this area! Sergeant Johnson: If they didn't know we're here before, they do now. (Jackals come around a corner) Sergeant Johnson: We got Jackals in the courtyard! (Later, A group of Drones flies into view) Sergeant Johnson: Buggers, headin' over the rooftops! (Later, The sound of Phantom engines drifts over the rooftop) Sergeant Johnson: Eyes up! Phantom's back! (Later, another Pelican arrives, hovering over the courtyard) Pilot 2 (Radio): My girl's a little big for that courtyard, Sergeant. I see a good LZ on the other side of these buildings. Meet you there, over. Sergeant Johnson: Copy that. Someone get a satchel on the gate! (A pair of Hunters breaks through the gate) Cortana: Hunters. Sergeant Johnson: Stand back, Marines. Let the Chief show you how it's done. (Once the Hunters are down) Cortana (Radio): Second squad, this is Cortana. What's your status, over? Marine 3 (Radio): We're operational Ma'am, barely. Our pilots didn't make it. Cortana (Radio): Find a hole, stay put. We'll come to you. (When you reach the far courtyard, a third Pelican drops in and unloads Marines.) Commander Keyes (Radio): Sergeant, I need you on that bird. Sergeant Johnson (Radio): Ma'am? Commander Keyes (Radio): My Pelicans are going to start airlifting armor and reinforcements into the city. They'll need an escort that isn't afraid of a little hostile ground fire. Sergeant Johnson (Radio): Understood. I'll keep an eye on 'em. Chief... good luck. (Johnson climbs aboard the Pelican and dusts off) (Once you reach the second squad's position) Marine 3: Chief! Glad you could make it. Crash site's on the other side of this hotel, Chief. Covenant are crawling all over it. Follow me. (As you move into the darkened hotel) Marine 3: Stay outta sight. (A Marine pulls up in a Warthog, honking the horn) Marine 3: Special Delivery from Commander Keyes, Cheif. Cortana (Radio): That bridge is the most direct route to the city center. Part 03: A Day Marine 3: Oh man, I love the beach... Marine 2: I hope you packed a suit, mate! Cortana (Radio): Cut the chatter... we got trouble. (As you negotiate the beach) Commander Keyes (Radio): Chief... the carrier just launched a wave of pods. They're inbound on your position. (Covenant Orbital Insertion Pods slam down on the beach all around you, and armed Elites spring from them) Cortana: This tunnel leads up to the bridge. It's full of rats if you know what I mean, but it beats swimming. (As you move into the highway tunnel) Cortana: I've been analyzing the Covenant tactical chatter. They're surprised, confused... I don't think they expected us to be here. Not... you and me, all of us... humanity, on Earth. Odd, I know, but it does help explain why they came here with such a small fleet. Part 04: Speed Zone Ahead (When you come across a group of Shadows in the tunnels) Cortana: The Covenant must be trying to regroup. Don't let them. (Once you approach the exit of the tunnel, the level transitions) Walkthrough Normal Walkthrough Once the level starts, make your way to the hall in front of you. stop at the doorway. You will see a hostile appear on your motion sensor. (which you will soon find to be a grunt.) Let him pass, and he will hopefully not notice you. At this point, you can either shoot him, or just melee him for an assasination. Turn left and head down the hallway, which leads to a clearing. There is a 2-story building on the left with 2 grunts on guard duty. Zoom in with your Battle Rifle and take them out. Move forward towards the building, and a few more grunts will appear on the upper level, along with a group of jackals on the street. Concentrate on the grunts first, and let your marines work on the jackals. Mop up the rest of the enemies, and move into the building, where an elite commanding a few grunts will be waiting. It is a relatively tight area, so i suggest using your SMG. (but that's just what i like to do) A well placed grenade should get rid of the grunts, at which point you can just bullet-hose the elite. Go up the stairs to the upper level. You will see an elite standing on the roof of a building across the street. Shoot him with your BR, and turn right. There is a machine-gun turret at the end of the path. Get on it, and take out any covenant you see. (they will come from the alley behind you as well, but your marines will cover you) At this point, you will mostly be up against waves grunts and jackals, with a few elites. At one point, a phantom will drop off one of the waves. I find it useful to get off the turret and take cover until it leaves. Once it's gone, take up the position again. After the first wave or two, a swarm of drones will come over the rooftops. Simply sweep the air with your turret, and the ground will soon be littered with their corpses. Blast through a few more waves of ground troops, and a pair of hunters will bust through a gate on the street. However, the armor piercing rounds from the machine gun will make short work of them. Once they are dead, get off the turret and jump down to the street. Pick up any ammo and grenades you can find, and go through the gate. You will come to another open area, with a group of jackal snipers at the opposite end. You can shoot at them if you want, but i find it easier to let Sgt. Johnson kill them with his sniper rifle. Once the jackals are dead, a pelican will come to pick Johnson up. Before he gets on, give him your BR in exchange for his sniper. Now, go forward, past the dead jackals and to the right. You should now be in an alley with a damaged building at the end. Take out the jackal a few meters ahead, and find some cover. Zoom in with your rifle and you will see a few snipers in the building across the alley. If they haven't noticed you, DON'T shoot them. (yet) There is a small platform on the right side of the alley, with 2 covenant weapon containers, and a fusion core. standing right next to the core, is another jackal sniper. Now you have 2 options: 1, you can shoot him, or if you have a really good throwing arm, you may be able to put a grenade close to it. If your aim is true, the fusion core will explode, killing the jackal, at which point you can commence blowing the others' brains out. Of couse, there will be another swarm of drones to deal with as well. Once the area is secure, you can move on down the alley and turn left. Switch to your SMG and blast your way through a few more groups of enemies. After that, you will arrive at the Hotel Zanzibar. A group of soldiers are pinned down by a few enemies being led by an Ultra elite. Luckily, you are behind them. Ka-bonk the elite in the back of the head, and blow the crap out of the rest of them. There is a grunt manning (or should that be grunting?) a plasma turret. This is a big threat to your allies, so i suggest taking him out first. At the entrance to the hotel, there is an SMG lying on the gound. You may want to dual-wield it. Follow the marine Sgt. into the hotel, and kill the 2 elites that come at you. Once you get through to the other side, a phantom will arrive and drop off some troops. If you have any sniper rounds left, you may want to use them here. After all the enemies are dead, 2 marines will drive up in a warthog, with a group of ghosts in hot pursuit. The driver will get in the passenger seat, allowing you to drive. let your gunner take care of the ghosts, and drive away. You will drive across the beach, running down groups of heedless covenant, and eventually reach a highway tunnel. Enter the tunnel, and the rest of the level is fairly simple. The only real work now is intercepting 3 shadows and preventing them from regrouping with the rest of the ground forces. Once you reach the end of the tunnel, the screen will fade to white, and the level will be over. Speed Run Walkthrough Note: This walkthrough require correct Grenade Jumping, precision in everything and... speed. This walkthrough is based on the current fastest Speed Run at High Speed Halo, Fully_Synthetic and Chad's 4:43 Legendary Co-Op run, with a bit of minor editing as I personally deem fit to allow for Single-Player use. It may be altered as and when faster runs emerge. Certain portions detailed here may only take place on Legendary and alternate methods, not detailed here, will be necessary in such events. Start moving towards the doorway. Jump onto the lamp in front, then onto the awning to the left. Turn back towards the hole you jumped up from and jump towards the pathway there. Throw a Frag Grenade as you fall and immediately jump again as you land so that you make use of the grenade's force in a Grenade Jump. Jump across the chasm to the building opposite. Throw a Frag Grenade at the wall of the building as you reach the top of the small slope and turn towards the building to the left, jumping as you reach the edge. Follow the path and jump down to the next area, then jump onto the pointed roof, then over the parapet. Follow the path in a straight line over to the next building, jumping as necessary. Throw a Frag Grenade shortly before you reach the small parapet and jump as you hit the parapet, letting the grenade blow you onto the next building. Continue walking in a straight line until you see the sign for Hotel Zanzibar. Jump over the gap between the building you are currently on and the next one, then head for the hotel and drop down. Go in and throw your currently last Frag Grenade at the Covenant in the hall, then hide to the left. Rush out and charge past the survivors, heading down to the beach. If you've been going fast enough, you should hear Miranda say "Sergeant, I need you on that bird" as you near a parked van. Find the crashed Pelican and the Ghost near it, then board it. "A Day At The Beach" will appear as you do so, as will a checkpoint. Boost the Ghost past all resistance and head into the highway tunnel. You will get a checkpoint as you near the first turn. Once "Speed Zone Ahead" appears, get out of the Ghost and commandeer the Warthog that appears. Charge past the resistance. You will get a checkpoint as you pass the first group of Covenant, then a second near the little ramp. Weapons Caches *The first one is on the second story of the main structure in the first plaza. og on the second sotry and chek under the stairs. *Another on is found after you encounter the Brutes. Go through the doors and go to you reach the two crates stached on top of each other. Jump on top and turn right. You should see some bodies. Go towards them and you should see the ammo. *Another is very close to the above cache. When up by the bodies you should see a broken street light. Jump between it and the wall to get the ammo. *If you go to the building with the two Jackals on the bottom floor there are several Sniper Rifle clips as well as the gun. *A Sniper rifle cache is found in a balcony. It comtains four or five boxes of ammo and a sniper rifle. This balcony also has the IWHBYD Skull when you trigger the events on Legendary. Reference Links Category: Levels Category:Halo 2 Campaign *Outskirts